The birth of a nation
by Littleswiss
Summary: The time of Nirn has since long past. But some remains are still present and soon will awoke. However not at the time of a certain Zero, no, a hundred years before she was even born. ( 30.08.15: I'm back at writing, so come along and see the new chapter 5!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear reader! Yes, for the ones that know me you are surely asking yourselves why am I publishing a new story while I have other still going. Well, not my fault that my brain suddenly decided to be fixed on a crossover between The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and Familiar of Zero… So now the story in itself. Well I read some crossover and most of them are: Louise summon X person from Y franchise, changing the plot a little but it stayed the same. But then my brain thought: What would happen if the said character was somehow transported into the Zerouniverse let's say… around 100 years before the birth of the main protagonist? Well and this happened… So yeah. So I'm basically in free wheel now and I would like to have your oppinion on it. Thank you.**

 **Oh, this first 'chapter', if I continue, is basically world or character build, so not really in term of plot. But like I said before, if you are interested in the continuation of this story, well leave a review, thank you!**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero and The Elder Scrolls, they both belong to their respective owner.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Death was… something irrelevant. It was something that she didn't consider important at the beginning. She was only a simple woman. Born from a simple family with simple needs. However, since she was beginning to reach her adult years she felt as if something was amiss, apart from her voice that even with all of the teachings, she couldn't spoke. That's what her parent and sibling thought and what she believed. But deep inside her she knew that it wasn't that. There was something missing. What was missing was a thrill that wasn't satisfied. A thirst for adventure.

Of course when she 'talked' about that with her parents, they weren't thrilled at all with this idea and they quickly made their opinion known with their daughter. Evidently, as rebellious as one is at that age, she tried to leave, but was quickly caught. And so she 'promised' to never try again and leave. But deep down, this feeling of wanting freedom and adventure didn't go away. Instead it grew until she couldn't repress it and decided once and for all to leave everything behind and finally left. This time there was no one to stop her.

After walking for a certain number of days, she stumbled around the Skyrim border. Here she was, at the start of her own adventure like the heroes of old! But then she stumbles upon a group of Nords wearing blue and fur armors. They were going to stop her when they came, Imperials. They had set an ambush to the men that she would soon learn were Stormcloaks. In the confusion of battle, she was captured, being counted as an ally of the Stormcloaks. She tried and tried to say otherwise but her claims fell on deaf ears. Then she was knocked out. When she woke up from her forced slumber, she found herself sitting on a wagon with her hands bound by some ropes. Sitting with her were some one of the Stormcloak with the leader, Ulfric and another person, a horse thief. She would soon face for a first time death. She now knew that death was not something that you could just forget. It was just behind, waiting for the time that mortals would die. On that day, she saw death close, in the form a winged black beast. She did not know at the moment that this beast would be her foe. And if it wasn't for that dragon, she would have joined her ancestors.

Then after escaping with the help of one of those Stormcloak by the name of Ralof, she reached a little village and was welcome by this man's sister. She had only one request from them, to warn the Jarl Balgruf the Greater of the threat of dragons. And she did, and even more. She remembered, after helping the court-mage, she had fought one of the beast that roamed near the town of Whiterun.

This was the second time she had faced death. She remembered distinctly every screams, the smell of burning flesh being accompanied by the screams of the guards being burned alive. And the laughter of the dragon, mocking them. In that fight of life and death, she learned two things. One she was very proficient with magic and two, when after an unknown amount of time fighting, the beast was finally vanquished, she was someone special. The beast was laying dead at her feet. The scales started to alight and disappear in front of her eyes. The lights that were coming from its body suddenly went to her and were absorbed. At this instant, she felt… powerful. As if she had absorbed a part of the power of the dragon. After that event, people told her she was the dovahkiin, the dragonborn, the only one who could successfully kill a dragon by absorbing its soul. It was only soon after that earth and air vibrated and shook by the word Dovahkiin being shouted by the Greybeards, an order of monk living on the throat of the world, the tallest mountain of Tamriel. She answered their call and was greeted by them.

After passing their test by bringing back the horn, she was reborn by them. They gave her a new name, Ysmir, the dragon of the north. Beside a new name, they gave her something else. A new language which she could speak. After years of being silent, and by making other aware of her thoughts by body language, she could finally speak! Even if most couldn't understand her, she didn't care. After years of silence she could express herself! She couldn't thank enough the Greybeards for their kindness but nonetheless, she learned as much from them as she could.

After that, she decided it was time to explore but first, she went to the place she had always wanted to go since that fight with that dragon at the watchtower. Winterhold's college of magic. She had imagined a beautiful place, breathing of magic and beauty. However, what greeted her was an old and partly in ruined castle with a small town that was in no better shape. When the remaining inhabitants saw that she was walking towards the academy, they started to threw her glares and others malevolent looks. At the time, she didn't knew why but when she passed the test to enter, she learned why. There was some earthquakes years before she was even born that destroyed a part of Winterhold. And of course, the inhabitants threw the fault at the mages.

Once inside the college, she, of course, became a student. However that didn't mean that she stayed all days inside the college. No, she still traveled all around Skyrim, doing little and big quest, making friends and foes alike. But then, by a combination of circumstance, she became the new archmage at a relatively young age. Even if her knowledge of the arcane was great for her age, she was still too young in her own opinion. But then, things started to change. First was the event that people would call the vampire crisis. During that time, she met one of her dearest friend, Serana. At first she didn't knew Serana was one of the creature of the night, but even after she learned the truth, she didn't care. She had been offered power from the father of her vampire friend to become one of them, yet she refused. After joining an order that sworn to protect the living from the creatures of the night, she finally defeated Harkon with the help of his own daughter, Serana. That would be the third time she faced death and still walked away from it.

After saving the sun and the living, she convinced Serana to become what she was once again and join the living. Serana was overjoyed to feel the sun on her skin and to feel the air filling her lungs. The ancient vampire lord knew that she would now age again but that didn't bother her, deep down she felt tired and wanted to rest once and for all. But before that, she would make most of her life and enjoy every little moment. With her, Ysmir went around Skyrim, exploring and making research about ancient magic and other mystical objects. Particularly the deadric artifacts. She didn't forget her position as the archmage. Of course she still ran the college but since she was often out in the wild, she had elected Tolfdir as the archmage when she wasn't there. The staff of Magnus was always safely with her, as she knew it's power was not to be taken lightly.

She knew that her final confrontation with Alduin came closer and closer. But there were more pressing matters. The archmage was approached by a bunch of cultist that claimed she wasn't the rightful dragonborn and immediately attacked her. After taking care of them, she found a note that leaded to the isolated island of Solstheim where she had to confront the first of her kin, Miraak, the first Dovahkiin. That was the fourth time she would face death and managed to escape its grasp. As the victor of their duel, she had taken his robes as hers and was now the only Dovahkiin. All of the black book she had collected were locked with all of the securities possible inside the moest guarded place inside the college, as she knew that what they contained was not something that normal people should ever encounter.

But then, this was the time. The time to face the World Eater himself. She knew it was time, The Greybeards knew and her friend Serana, now human, knew. With the help of the last of the Blades, she learned a shout crafted by men that could make dragons felt how it was to be mortal. With that, she fought Alduin a first time on the top of the Throat of the World, helped by he friend Serana and the true master of the Greybeards, Paarthurnax. With their help, Ysmir managed to beat Alduin, albeit temporarily. He had retreated to Sovngarde, the resting place of all Nords. However, the only way to go there for the living was through a portal that was situated at Skuldafn, an ancient Nordic temple. But the only possible way was to fly.

And so she with the help of Jarl Balgruuf, she set a trap for a dragon by the name of Odahviing. After defeating him, she strike a deal with him. He would bring her into the temple that leaded to Sovngarde. She tried to dissuade her friend to accompany her, but Serana wouldn't any of it and made it clear that she will help. Seeing as othing would change her mind, Ysmir gave up and let her come with her. After they were dropped off, they were greeted by draugrs and dragons that were between them and the entrance to Sovngarde. After countless battles and injuries that would be forever marked on them, they finally did it. Sovngarde was in front of them. But it wasn't the lighted plains that greeted them, but a field covered in mist, a mist so thick that they couldn't see more that 3 meters before they saw only white. However, Ysmir had something that could take care of that temporarily. With the clear skies shout, she cleared a path for both Serana and herself. After hours of walking and running into some souls that were lost into that mist, they arrived at the hall of Valor, guarded by Shor. In true Nordic fashion, he provoked a duel between himself and Ysmir, to prove her valor. After she indeed proved it, she, accompanied by her friend, entered the hall where all of the ancient heroes of Skyrim drank and sang. They met the three ancient heroes that managed to banish Alduin with the aid of an elder scroll. With their help, the dragonborn manage to banish the mist and lure The World Eater for the final fight.

This was the fifth time she had faced death. The combat was the most difficult one she had faced yet. Multiple times she almost lost, but each time she found a second breath that kept her going and going. Rocks and fire were falling from the heavens, thunder were thrown, swords and axes clashed against scales and voice against voice were trying to established dominance over the other. Blood was shed from both sides. And at last! Alduin, the World eater and god of destruction was once and for all defeated! She remembered very well the moment. In a last shout, the dark dragon and first born of Akatosh roared one last time before starting to disappear, his soul being absorbed somewhere.

Alas, victories are not without sacrifice. At the end of battle, her dearest friend Serana was mortally injured. In spite of all of her effort, Ysmir couldn't save her and the once-vampire died in her arms. The body of her friend started to disappear as well and soon, nothing was resting in her arms. After shedding tears of both sadness and anger, she was brought back to reality by Shor. He congratulated her and gave her his apologies for her loss but reassured her that her friend will be gladly accepted into the hall with all of the other heroes. However her time here touched to an end and he would sent her back to Nirn. But when he was going to shout, Ysmir saw behind him, at the entrance of the hall, a familiar person looking at her. It was Serana. Then Shor sent her back.

She found herself at the Throat of the World, surrounded by dragons. They didn't do anything, merely looking at her. Paarthurnax was the one to greet her. He told her that since Alduin was vanquished, a lot of dragons considered to hear his teachings. However, not all of them would hear him and a lot would still roam around and challenge her. After that, he flew away, accompanied by the other dovah. Then, the other she had defeated, Odavhiing, landed in front of her, and told her he accepted her dominance and would gladly gave his services to her if need be by shouting his name.

Years had passed since the defeat of The World-Eater, and Ysmir had now mastered all of the shouts she found. She had also been helped by the Greybeards to further increase her knowledge of the Voice. The call of adventure was now diminished, as she was now full time the archmage of the college. One of the first thing she did was to try and regain the trust of the people of Skyrim with mage. It was difficult but at the end, it paid off. They were more comfortable with mage, and it was good as the number of students in the college kept increasing since her being the dragonborn and the archmage had traveled far and wide. The loss of her dear friend Serana was felt, but over time she had the time to grieve over her late friend.

Then on a particular day, He arrived. She was at her desk, filling some paperwork when she looked through the window that leaded to the court. What she saw was a man, from head to toe dressed in an ebony armor. The man had demanded to see her. This caused a little of a ruckus inside the college, as most of the residents held her in such a high regard that they tried to make him leave but it started to escalate quickly and if it wasn't for the archmage herself, it would have exploded into a fight. The man, after that everyone had calmed down, explained that he was searching for one final fight with an opponent that was worth his time. He claimed that there was no one beside the dragonborn that could match his might. However, when she looked at him, she saw a torture soul. Not the kind that had suffered a lot, no, she saw a person that had seen it all. A person that was tired and just wanted to finally find peace by having the end of a warrior. She related to that. Even if she wasn't a warrior herself, she felt tired. And to the grand shock of everyone she accepted his challenge. He gave her the location of their duel, the last Vigil, on the east side of Skyrim.

Everyone tried to dissuade her but their attempts fell on deaf ears. She had set her mind and nothing would change it. Before setting of to her duel, she elected a new archamge in case she wouldn't come back. Once it was done, she prepared herself and wore the robe she had many years prior taken from the fallen Miraak. With the staff of Magnus, she had at her side her trusty old Dragonbane. She was ready, ready to fight. One last time the people of the college tried to stop her, but at the end they gave up, seeing as she had made her mind up.

He was there, waiting for her at the location. He looked at her and prepared his blade and shield. Both adversaries looked at each other and then, they charged.

This was the sixth and final time she faced death. The fight was the most difficult one she had ever faced. This man was no joke and could take a couple of dragon by himself. Swords clashed, spells were used and shouts were thrown. The terrain was just as destroyed as their bodies were. Both combatants were tired and wounded. Both were bleeding and knew that it was now or never. One last time they charged. Rain was pouring as thunder hit the rocks and trees that were around. Both trusted their swords. Dragonbane pierced the now badly damaged ebony chest plate. She looked at his face, his helmet had lonng been too damaged and was thrown away. His face was one of shock and pain but also relief as he would finally join Sovngarde. She let out a smile of satisfaction until she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw his blade through her chest. She looked up and saw his face. He smirked at her. Both started to cough blood and fall on their knees.

That was the sixth time she would face death and this time, death won.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Somewhere, in Halkeginia_

In an ancient crypt since long forgotten, as old if not older that this world, a once dead corpse wrapped in some bizarre robes suddenly started to move, taking a very long breath, bringing air into it once dead lungs.

 _Unkown Inn, in Tristania_

Normally at this hour of the day, the building was filled the mix noises of the drunken's laughter of the patrons and the different conversations of other drunkards. But this time it was one those rare moment where it was rather calm. Sure there was some people here and there drinking, in silence. In one of the corner was a bard. It was rather rare to see one, as the profession became the more and more rare these days. The man was sitting on one of the chair with a pint of beer in one hand. Beside him was his lute. Nothing was worth of noticing and the bard kept drinking instead of singing, since the pub didn't have a lot of clients and he didn't really feel like it. On the other end of the room was the bartender, cleaning a mug with a cloth, he too was rather bored. However he didn't complain as yesterday was very busy and so he had made quite a profit.

Then suddenly, the unnamed bard felt as if something changed. It was just a little tingling feeling, almost nothing but her felt it. He didn't know why but he felt the need to sing a song. Getting up, he took his lute and started strumming the cords. The sounds caught the attention of the few customers and the bartender. The bard paid no mind and deep in his head an old song that was taught to him years ago appeared. Even if some of the word didn't make any sense and the last verse was in some sort of gibberish, he still sang.

 _Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

 _It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_  
 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_  
 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_  
 _You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come_

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_  
 _Naal ok zin los vahriin_  
 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_  
 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan_  
 _Fod nust hon zindro zaan_  
 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. So what did you think about it? Should I continue? If you think yes, do not hesitate to leave a review!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Littleswiss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, already 10 followers and 7 favorites? You guys are awesome! And thank you for the kind reviews! However, I have a question for you, do you know a website where I can find the light novels of Zero no Tsukaima translated? It wil be really helpful for the lore and something akin to my future plot. Thank you! Hope you will like this chapter.**

 **I do no own any of these franchises, they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Unknown tomb, Halkeginia_

"I'm telling you, this place do not like our presence." Said one of the member of the little group of 'adventurers' while throwing looks here and there in paranoia. This man was not really built for combat, as he was rather thin looking. His remark made the other three groan in response. "Oh just shut up about that. It's the fifth time you said that since we entered." Said another. In contrast with the precedent one, this man was his exact opposite. Tall and muscular, he was the perfect looking mercenary, the kind of that didn't really ask question. "Yes I know… but can you tell me again why did we accept this job for the Count Schnurbart?" Asked the puny one. Hearing that, the tallest just rolled his eyes while walking through the old and very dusty corridor and answered him. "One: We will be stinking rich. Two: We will be stinking rich. Three: We will be stinking rich. And four..."

"We will be stinking rich?" Answered the not-brightest of the group with a thoughtful frown. "Exactly. So any other 'intelligent' remark?" The sarcasm of that question was not lost to the rest… except the dumb one. "Oh, oh, I got one!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm. With a sigh, the muscular one that also seemed to be the 'leader' of the group let him spoke his mind. "What happened to the precedent group?" All the while this little question was asked, the group of misfits kept going further and further inside the old ruins. Meanwhile, the leader seemed to think a little, which was longer than his average pondering and then was going to answer, however they all arrived inside a new circular room where what seemed to be filled with golden trinkets, jewelry, golden coins, precious gems and other valuable goods. That sight should have caught immediately the eyes, however there was something else that instead caught their attention. The middle of the room was higher than the rest. A sort of altar or maybe an old stone table was there. And at its feet were the corpses of the precedent team of 'adventurers', lying either burned to a crisp, frozen into place and there was even a little pile of ashes. One of them was different. Its state was the same as the relatively well conserved cadavers that they had passed by before.

"Well, that answers your question." All of the group was now on edge, as whatever had taken care of their predecessors could still be lurking out there. And so they (The leader) had the bright idea to separate and cover more ground around the gigantic circular room. Yet, as they were all in their corner, watching for anything and at the same time filling their pockets and/or their sacks with ancient coins and other shiny objects. And while they were doing that, they failed to see that where their fallen comrades were currently lying, on the table of stone, was a corpse clothed in some bizarre robes. They were black with golden trims. The lying figure was also wearing some gloves mounted with little spikes and the boots were also in the same style as the gloves. However that wasn't what was really strange about that corpse. The mask was something else. Golden color and sleek, it had some sort of tentacles around the area where the mouth and the chin should be. It gave off a feeling of something else, as if that thing was alive and not at the same time. The eyes were just thin lines. And that unmoving supposed cadaver started to move ever so gently. Of course, none had seen it, as they were more preoccupied by all of the wealth that the room presented.

There was an object in particular that caught the attention of the leader of this group of mercenaries. On a rack of weapons, beside blades, hammers, axes and others, there was a blade in particular that caught his eyes. It was rusty and old looking. It didn't look like the other tough. The handle was simple with just a circular guard that represented dragons. The blade in itself was slightly curved at the end. He put his finger on the once sharp part and to his surprise it cut him. And he also felt like an electrical discharge coursing through his arm, but that was probably just his imagination. He was going to take some swing with it, but then the dumbest of the group shouted, catching the attention of the other three. "Hey, look at what I have found!" He said while waving his arms. Behind him was a little corridor that leaded to another room, this time several smaller that the one they were currently in. Inside it was displayed a beautiful staff. On one end was what seemed like a precious blueish gem. The handle had some sort of runes graved on it. But then there was the other end. A big round gem, of the same kind than the other one, was maintained by four small arms. Then two pikes on the side framed it. None of them were jeweler, but they knew that this thing could be worth a fortune. And so he (the not really bright) walked towards it. However, what he didn't see was the little rope in front of his feet. He just put one foot in front him and the rope broke. A mechanical click was heard and something came in a swooshing sound. The three of the bunch watched with horror as their 'comrade' was helplessly cut in half by a giant ax swinging by. He shouted a pained cry mixed with the sound of his flesh being cut open and the sound of his bones being broken. Blood was sprayed against the wall and floor. The force of the shock made him tumbled forward and that's when the second ax came, finishing him in a gory mess of bowels and limbs. None move, as the shock of the situation had still a hold on them. And so, they were completely caught off guard when they heard a voice shouting in a language foreign to them from behind.

" _GAAN LAH HAAS!"_ A purple circle of _something_ crashed against n°1 that was on the left of the chief (he didn't knew their name, and frankly, didn't care) and when this _thing_ made contact, he and n°2 assisted to something even more gruesome than watching the other being cut open by trapped axes. The face of their comrade was starting to disappear, no, it was as if he was getting older and older just by the seconds. His skin got grayer and gayer, new wrinkles appeared and soon, his entire face was falling apart, becoming dust. His eyes started rotting on the spot until the only left were two empty eye-sockets. He screamed until no sound escape his aged lips, as his vocal chords just disappear. Escaping from his body was a sort of white mist that went behind them. Still in shock and with no voice, the two remaining one turned around and saw something that made their blood ran cold.

Standing meters away from them was a figure wrapped in robes of some kind with a strange mask on. Its 'face' had like some kind of tentacles around the area of the mouth and the back of the head finished in some sort of horns. The white mist was absorbed by the robed figure as they heard the sound of bones being repaired and put back into place and of skin and muscle being regenerated. All the while the person in robes made some jerky gestures while it happened. Then, it stopped. None of the two survivors moved nor breathed, as they fixed the figure with wide, terrified eyes.

Only after what seemed to be a very long time for them that the figure looked directly at them, pointed an armored finger at n°2 that started to glow with what seemed to be blue electricity before an arc of lighting, accompanied by the general boom of thunder, made contact and projected him against a wall while impaling him at the same time. The inert body was now starting to become blue ashes and soon, nothing was left of the man. Now, there was only the leader that kept looking at his death. In a desperate attempt he yelled and charged the figure with the sword he had just found. But before he reached even 2 meters, the figure once again raised its hand and this time, frost was escaping the palm. In a quick movement of the hand, the figure launched a stalactite of ice to the mercenary's head. He didn't even realized he was already dead when his corpse fell on the floor, sword escaping his hand.

There was a reason why it was said to not disturb the resting place of the dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't knew where she was, didn't knew who those person were and frankly, she didn't care. The only recent memory she had before waking in this place was the sensation of the ebony warrior's blade transpiring her chest and the taste of blood in her mouth. When the first group entered the room, she stayed still. Not that she did it willingly, no, her body didn't obeyed her and her skin felt horribly dry and she knew she didn't even have half of her normal weight. The only thing she could do, beside fixing the roof with her eye, was breathing. She didn't know how long she had been there, hearing only the sound of her own breathing and sometimes a creaking from the place here and there. But then she heard something she knew, footsteps. And voices. She couldn't make out the words as the person currently talking were to far away, but she waited. When she heard them, just before they entered, she kept her breathing in check so that they couldn't see her chest moving up and down.

When they were at ear shot, something made her frowned. She could hear them distinctly but the language they were currently speaking didn't make any sense. It wasn't any language she was familiar with. But even with this strange discovery, she layed still. Now the voice were closer and closer with the sound of footsteps becoming stronger and stronger. She couldn't see them, as her eyes were still glued to the ceiling but from what she heard, they were impressed by something. A quick discussion of probably what to do next happened just a few meters from her still form. Then she heard someone coming closer from her table. She tried to move her eyes to the right but the corner of the mask partly obscured her vision and only could see half of what was happening. The man, well the part of man she saw had one of the most bizarre hair color she had ever seen. It was of a vibrant green. And she was a mortal that had fought demon and god like being before, so that was saying something. But then she saw an opportunity that was offered to her. In an act of curiosity, the man leaned towards her and more precisely her masked face as if to see it in more detail. She knew she had no other choice but to use that shout even if she hated the effect. The sudden movement of her taking a deep breath made the man widened his eyes in shock but before he could do anything, she shouted.

" _GAAN LAH HAAS!"_ Her voice, aside from making an enormous echo inside the structure, produced the purple circle that as soon as it made contact with the man, did its effect. Soon, he screamed in terror and pain as all of his vitality and strength were drained. And they were then transferred and absorbed by her. She felt everything that happened: He bones going back into places and being repaired, her skin growing and expanding and the gain of a part of her original weight. But then it stopped. The silence that followed was of short period until it was broken by on of the comrade of her victim. She didn't waste anytime and got up, albeit with great difficulty. Looking up, she saw that the rest of the group had taken out their weapon and were preparing to charge her, even if she could clearly see fear written all over their faces. She might be weaker than she normally was, but that didn't mean that she was harmless, far from it. She charged a spell into both her hand, a flame spell in one hand while in the other a spark one. Before they even set a foot forward, she unleashed death upon on the two closest to her. The one of the left was burned alive and became a human torch. The other was twitching uncontrollably and fuming. Seeing his comrades being so easily dispatched, the last one tried to make a run for it. But he didn't make it far, as his legs were suddenly encase in ice. He tried to turn around and to free himself but soon, he felt a storm of ice crashing against him, spreading more and more ice on his body. He screamed in pure panic but then no more sound escaped his throat as his face was now hidden from the rest of the world behind a barrier of ice.

That was a relief, she still got it. But still, feeling the heat, electricity and ice on her hand while she cast was not really normal. Sure, she felt it before before, but not at this level. It was like she had her hand set on fire! Normally, it was only a gentle warm sensation and just a light coldness, like having her hand underwater. She had to look. Taking off her gauntlet was a little difficult when you had a little trouble controlling it. But when her hand was finally free, she was in shock. It wasn't the hand she was used to see that greeted her, but a half-scraggy one. The skin was as gray and skinny as the draugr she had fought in the past. But then she realized that her hand was still a lot more healthier than most of the undead she had encountered. It was certainly due to her use of _that_ shout earlier. She only now fully realized that she was one of them. She was a draugr.

But from what she had learned, if she used _Drain vitality_ again, she could recover and once again be part of the living. She had no qualms about taking another life, she had too much life experience where it was either her or the other. Without warning, her body almost fall on the floor. She regained, albeit with great difficulty, her balance in time. She suddenly felt really tired. Logical, considering her current state. The smallest effort made her exhausted and she had just killed three people by conjuring magic! She should rest for now. And so, she walked with great difficulty towards what seemed to be her 'bed', more like an altar of stone. Once she found a somewhat comfortable position, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

When she woke up, it was to the sound of discussion in the same strange language that the group of now deceased person spoke. She stayed still, trying to pinpoint them inside the room by listening to their feet. When she deemed it was safe enough to move, she did. Ever so gently and slowly, she got up and searched the group of new 'adventurers' and found them, three of them were watching the fourth one that was pointing at what she assumed to be her staff. And then, he made a fatal mistake, he engaged himself inside the little corridor. From experience it was guaranted that it was trapped. And she was right. As soon as he placed a foot in front, the snapping noise of a cord breaking was heard before being followed by the s _wooshing_ sound of a giant ax swinging, cutting him partially open. Naturally, he shouted in pain and the initial shock gave him momentum to go forward. This was his last moment as a second ax came by and finished him off.

They were completely focused on the horrible fate of their comrade and that was what she needed. Taking a breath, she unleashed a second time the same shout. " _GAAN LAH HAAS!"_ Once again, the purple circle of painful death was thrown against an unsuspecting opponent and did its job. The poor bastard died on the spot, drained of all his life force. And now was the part she didn't like. The energy, under the form of a sort of white mist, was absorbed by her. All of her bones, muscle and skin were repaired, regrew and expanded. All of that happened while she was having spasms. It was still as painful as before, but she had endured worse than that. The companions of her victim were frozen on the spot, paralyzed by fear. She wasn't going to pass an opportunity like that. Raising a finger, she channel her magic into lightning before realizing a lightning bolt, hitting the one on the right. The spell connected and projected him, while at the same time passing through his chest, against the wall. It was a one-shot kill as the cadaver was starting to disappear under the form of ashes.

Now the only one left had apparently regained his senses, as he gripped a sword, _her_ sword, and charged her with desperation clearly in his voice as he yelled. However, Ysmir was prepared, as she charged into her hand an ice spike. Cold still bit, but the sensation was now less powerful than last time. Before the man could even advanced of two meters, she released it and a pike of pure ice flew through the air before piercing his skull. Not even a drop of blood was shed, as it was frozen on contact. In the momentum, the body had now fell on the floor, head first. When the frozen part made contact, it shattered like glass, breaking into fragments of frozen brains, skin, bones and eyes.

That had taken a lot more of her than she was used to. She knew she was out of shape but not this bad! It was frustrating enough that she woke up, as draugr nonetheless, somewhere completely unknown. However, she had her sneaking suspicions of what this place really was. After taking deep breaths, she strolled towards the place where her staff was exposed. Of course she knew how to deal with this simple yet effective trap. Before entering the corridor, she again use the Voice, more particularly the Whirlwind Sprint shout and crossed with haste the distance that separated herself from her property. Once on the other side, she activated the switch, stopping the to and fro movements of the axes. Now that was taken care of, she could now take hold of one of her most precious item, the staff of Magnus. It had always been by her side and had serve her on numerous occasions, saved her life. Now, there was only her trustworthy Dragonbane to pick up. Arriving to the level of the former and now dead leader of this group of what she assumed to be adventurer or tomb raider, she picked up her blade. Taking a look at it, she saw that even after this unknown amount of time, it was still sharp. However, there was still work to do to make it achieved its former glory. Sheathing it, the former archmage of the college of Winterhorld started to search for some inscription that could inform her about the place, and maybe confirm her suspicions.

After searching for a few minutes, and swipe the layer of dust from a wall, she found a text in Dovahzul. She read:

 _Het nok Ysmir, Dovahkiin, Lotlahzey_ _ahkr_ _S_ _aviik do Jul, Merkind ahrk Beastkind medaas. Mahlaan ol vahzah kendov, ek vahrukt fend ni kos vodahmin ko daar lein ol ko borii. Ek faan fen kos mirodah erei oblaan do tiid._

Translating into the common tongue as:

 _Here lays Ysmir, Dragonborn, Archmage_ _and_ _S_ _avior of Mankind, Merkind and Beastkind alike. Fallen as a true warrior, her memory should not be forgotten in this world as in the next. Her name will be sing until the end of time._

So it was what she had thought. This was _her_ tomb. She didn't do anything, trying to digest this information. All of the people she knew, all were probably dead since long. All she knew about her world would have certainly changed, nothing would be the same.

Slowly, her hands came towards her mask and started to take it off, freeing her head. It was turned around and the emotionless face was looking straight back at her. She was fixing it, as if to try and find an answer to this fact. But the only response she got was silence. The fingers around the metallic object grasped it with more force and soon both forehead were pressed against each other in a silent prayer. No tears were dropped, or any sounds of sadness. Too much experience about loss and fatigue were present inside her. It still hurt and she knew there was nothing she could do about it, but even with this thought, she couldn't forget, she _wouldn't_ forget.

With a new found determination, the mask was once again back in its rightful place, on her head. With her sword sheathed at her side and her staff in her hand, she left, after searching the place for any usable objects or potions. Now was the time to leave the place.

After a few minutes of trying to find in vain, the entrance was found. On the way, she had seen what she assumed to be one of those gate that was open with a claw. Back in the days, a lot of explorers had said that it was stupid, as the enigma to open those gates were relatively easy. However, those were not built to stop anyone from entering, but to stop what was inside to came out. It was logical, as most of those ruins were filled with draugrs and other abominations and especially the feared dragon priests.

The massive front door was now just a few meters. Her hand was posed against the handle. Air filled her lungs and then was expelled from her nose before she pushed. The old wood and rusted metal of the door creaked and grated. A rush of warmer air hit the mage as she pushed the door further and further, until there was enough space to slip through.

What presented to her was a forest at night, not so different from the one back in Skyrim, with the noise of the night, such as owls and other nocturnal animals. However, that wasn't what caught her attention. In the night sky were two moons. Not really surprising.

However, they were not Masser and Secunda. She was sure of that. Instead of being red and white in color, they were bright blue and pink.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done! Yeah I know I have changed the effect of the Vitality drain shout, but it was for the convenience of the plot. I hope you don't mind that. So beside that, what did you think about it? Or do you have a suggestion? Please leave a review to let me know, thank you!**

 **See you next time,**

 **Littleswiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and thank you for everything! 13 favorites and 18 follows! Thank you. I see that you like the story so far so I'm happy about that. Oh and sorry about the delay, you can blame the NIFFF (Neuchâtel International Fantastic Film Festival) for that. Oh and sorry but the chapter is shorter that the two precedent ones. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Hellfire44: Thank you and happy to see that you like the idea.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review of you have a suggestion or want to let me know about your thought so far. So without any furhter interruption, here's chapter 3.**

 **I do not own either The Elder Scrolls or Familiar of zero, both belong to their respective owners.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No, she was definitely not in Skyrim anymore, nor Nirn for that matter. She could feel the difference in the air, into the trees that surrounded what was her tomb and also from the wildlife that inhabited the forest. Yet as it was clearly different, it was the same. There was an after-taste of magic in the air, the two moons and the climate, even if it was a little warmer than she was used to, all of this gave a very disturbing feeling of familiarity. However, as said before, it was also different. She shook her head, ending her momentary stupor in response to that. By the Nine, it wasn't like her. She had seen stranger than this. Not too long ago she had seen green hair! Sure, she had heard that they were some dye that could do that, but she had seen the hair up close and was sure that they were natural.

She needed to move. One last time, she looked behind her at what was her resting place but then she saw something. On the top of the hill, where the ruin was built in, she saw a sort of little hillock that was gave a sense of dejà-vu. Giving in to curiosity, she walked towards it and climbed the hill, with the help of her staff that was also used as a walking stick. Once at the top, she knew why it was so familiar. The mark, the disposition of the circles; it was a dragon mound. Whose dragon it belonged to though? She had her little idea. Taking a deep breath, she released the words that would bring back the occupant to the land of the living.

" _SLEN TIID VO!"_ The earth rumbled and shook, trees almost fell. Birds took off the branches and flew away while cawing in dismay at that sudden powerful vibration. Otherworldly lights were shining through the earth and got out like a spiraling pillar. Then, dirt and rocks went flying through the air as something white and bony in appearance shot out. Then another one joined the other. And finally, in one last explosion of dirt and rocks, an enormous reptilian skull appeared. And soon, an entire moving skeleton was out. Flesh was starting to appear, accompanied by the creation of ligaments. All of that happened, accompanied by the sound of flesh being knitted back together. Now scales were appearing. They were red with, in some places, a taint of purple here and there. Eyes fluttered open and straight locked onto her. This beast, this dragon knew her very well and she knew him. Then he spoke in a voice that was filled with power.

" _Zu'u los nahlaas ont einzuk_!1 Thank you Dovahkiin." He said while bowing his head. Ysmir couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at seeing her old friend. In respect, she bowed too to greet him with her right arm was against her chest while she bowed. " _Niidro pruzah wah koraav hi dii wuth fahdon, Odahviing._ _2_ " She said to him. This made him snort. Some smoke escaped his nostrils. But now was not the time for this reunion. " _Vust hi lig fun zey fos koros mindin... dii dinok? Zu'u dreh ni lorot daar los Vus nidzuk_ _3_." Hearing this, the light-mood that Odavhiing was experiencing quickly disappeared. His eyes closed for a moment, as if searching his memory. Then, only one word, in a grumble, escaped his mouth.

" _Alduin_." The name made her froze, her eyes widened under her mask and her grip on the staff tighten. She didn't need to hear anything else to know what happened. She had talk about that with Arngeir. " _Ful rok jakah ok dez ol duaan do lein._ _4_ " This was not a question, but a remark. Odahviing nodded at that. Both dovah stayed in silence, until it was broken by Ysmir. " _Nuz waan nii lost trun, vir los hi tul het?_ _5_ "

" _Rinis tol koros wah mok_ _6_ , during the first draconic war. Dey was used. I arrived in this new _Lein_ and 'died'." This simple explanation was enough, for now. She had other thing to do now and looked at him straight in his green eyes. " _Fen hi kos dii viing gein zuk tiid?_ _7_ " Another snort that resulted in more smoke. " _Zu'u lost vahriin tol Zu'u fen kos ahst hin ahmik ko daar lein ol ko borii._ _8_ " Was all he said before lowering his head to let her mount his neck.

And one more time, Odahviing became her wings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hassendorf, near the border with Tristain._

The harvest season was nearer and nearer. All of the villager, with the nearby farmers, were busy with the preparations. The center of the village, where one of the well was situated, that normally had a pretty good atmosphere was sobered. It was strange, as the day had started pretty normal, as always. The farmers had woken up just before the villager, already busy with their farm, fields and cattle. Then, one after the others, the inhabitants were awake. Kids were either playing or helping their elders or parents. Then, just before midday, a group of people arrived at the village. They didn't really inspire trust, as their look were the ones of the mercenaries the village had problems with in the past. They asked about a certain ruin. No one at first knew what they were talking about and because of that, trouble almost arose if that wasn't for the village's elder giving them the direction. And just like that, they were off to who know where. After that, everyone went back to what they were doing.

A few hours later, multiple things, strange things, happened. At first, it was almost nothing, a few of the horse of a farm started to neighs frenetically. The owner of the stable thought that it was surely something that spooked them, maybe a fox or something. But then it kept going and going. And soon the concert of neighing was joined by the howling of the dogs. And it didn't happened only to this farm, but to the others as well. All of the beast were restless. However, as quickly it happened, it ended. No one knew what was the cause of that. Even the elder didn't knew, but he had too felt something not quite right. What he described was a sensation telling him that something old, very old had awoken. Of course as soon as he said that, he forgot what he was talking about due to his advance age. After that strange episode, things seemed to become normal once again.

But then another group of mercenaries arrived, asking the same thing as the precedent one. This time, the folks brought them to the elder, who again, told them where to go. After that, everyone went back to their own business for the rest of the day. Nothing of notice happened. Well, not until after night had fallen. When everyone was asleep, all of the animals went into a maddening frenzy. Horses started to throw everything off in their stables while neighing very loudly, dogs yipped and howled, cats ran away with the rats and other little animals. All of this commotion of course woke everyone. Even with all of their effort, nothing could calm the animals. But then, as before, calm came back and it was as if nothing happened and all of the animals, apart from the ones that managed to escape, went back to sleep. Baffled by that, the farmers and villager could only shrug at that and decided to look into it tomorrow, as they needed their force for the preparation for the harvest.

The next day started the same as yesterday. Well, until _he_ arrived. Sir Adelbrand von Dorf, runic name "The Silver mouse". He was a local little noble that had 'authority' over the village and its lands (even if everyone knew that all of this region was under the ruling of Count Schnurbart and that von Dorf was only a pawn). His appearance was like his title. Thin looking and an arrogant look with a trace of slyness were his prominent features. Beside that, he was wearing a formal wear typical with the nobility. Flanking him were two rough looking bodyguards. They were the types that hit first and then asked question later. Often he payed a little 'visit' to the village, either for business or to receive the taxes for 'protection'. The bodyguards were only for show, even if they could held their own, he was still a mage, a line class at that. Specialized in earth magic, like his runic name let guess.

And this time was one of the more rare 'pleasure' visit, where he made sure than the commoners knew their place in the food chain. Of course at first, everyone were paying him respect by bowing and offering him 'gifts'. So everything went well, until the noble came across one of the younger man in the village who was too busy to notice him. And that was precisely the thing not to do, as this was immediately noticed by von Dorf.

"Hey! You there!" His hand was pointed towards a young man who had a stack of wood in his arms. Hearing that, the young lad raised his head in surprise. Seeing the noble, he immediately bowed deeply, in spite of the heavy load of wood in his arms. "Mi'lord, I'm so sorry for not seeing you earlier. Please have mercy." Saying that he was scared out of his wits would be a lie, as the young man knew of the noble's reputation. His head was kept low.

"Tell me, what is your name commoner?" The question stopped the erratic train of thoughts. Still, he should answer and quick. "Frederik, mi'lord" The answer was followed by a bow. The now named Frederik was looking at his feet, his mind was in turmoil, as he feared that von Dorf was going to do something, he didn't know what but he was anxious. Then, the nobleman asked a question that made his blood ran cold. "Do you have a wife?". His entire body froze, the sound of his blood being pumped by his heart was heard in his ears. He didn't want to, _he didn_ _'_ _t want to answer_. But he knew, he knew what would happened if he didn't answer and with no voice, answered by nodding. Then it got worse. "Where is she?" Again, nothing. Pearls of sweat rolled from his forehead, his breath quickened and with a trembling hand, he pointed at his house, down the road.

With a snap of his finger, von Dorf ordered his goons to go there. The two brutes pushed people around as a crowd had formed around them due to the commotion their 'interaction' caused. Meanwhile the two body guards were searching for his wife, Frederik stayed frozen on the spot. His mind was filled with different thoughts, ranging from the total fear to outright fury but what dominated all of this chaos of thoughts was the worry for Konstanze, his wife, and the baby. His eyes were locked into the smirking face of the one who was his superior in the hierarchy of Brimir's heritage. Screams soon filled the air, his _wife's_ screams. The crowd soon departed to let place for the returning goons that had an iron grip on her. Once they were there, the brutes just threw her. Frederik threw himself at her to catch before she hit the ground. That was close. With gentleness he helped her to stand up. He put a hand on her round belly to see if everything was alright. His brown eyes looked into her blue ones.

"Now that you are reunited, we can start my little… game." None liked his tone of voice. With another snap of his fingers, one of his hired men took out his crossbow, charge a bolt inside it and walked towards Frederik, while the other separated him from Konstanze and held her against a wall. He was given the crossbow without an explanation but before he could even think of using it against von Dorf, a sword was pointed at his neck from behind. The other took a purse and put it on his wife's head. With a look that clearly promised pain if she dared to move an inch, he went back to his employer's side. "Well, now that everything is prepared, we can begin." That declaration was accompanied with him rubbing his hands together. "I will ask you to shoot at the purse. Oh and if you miss without hurting her or don't do it, she will have a 'talk' with them" He pointed at his two bodyguards.

His wife was biting her lips to not cry and scream. Tears were running down her face and his too. His knees were weak and his hands were sweaty. His breath was ragged. A look into her blue orbs was all he did before taking a deep breath and aimed. He tried to press the trigger, but his finger was frozen in place, his eyes never leaving the ones of the love of his life. Von Dorf was losing his patience and made it known. One last time, Frederik looked at Konstanze and mouthed "I love you" before pressing the trigger.

However, as soon as the bolt was projected, a very powerful shout was heard by everyone. " _TIID KLO UL!_ " A blur of the color black just went to the bolt and redirected it to one of the guards and stuck it into his throat and after that, in a flash, the other one lost his arm and then his head in a shower of blood. The blur stopped itself in front of von Dorf. When it stopped, that was when the wind picked up, making everyone stumbled and some losing their balance. Then, von Dorf, Frederik and Konstanze finally saw what or who was responsible for the little carnage.

In front of the noble, clothed in dark robes with golden trims and a very strange golden in color mask that gave an eerie feeling, was a person, a woman to be exact if the feminine forms gave any indication. But what von Dorf saw was something entire different from the others. For him, he saw someone, no _something_ that shouldn't, couldn't be there! The thing oozed of unknown and untold power. The air was almost vibrating around it. And by the name of Brimir, the blood! His horrified eyes followed a drop rolling off the curves of the mask before being joined by others and finally fell on the ground into a puddle of red. Then they stopped at the emotionless closed eyes of that thing's face and what they saw was a promised fate worse than death if he dared to displease.

For the rest of the folks, they saw the noble froze and his face transformed into a grimace of pure terror. All of them were shocked. Not by the reaction of their sometimes torturer but at the death that new person caused in an instant. And they noticed the blade stained of crimson liquid that was in the right hand and the beautiful staff in the left. After that, the woman in robes spoke, not in germanian, but in language that made the village shook. The most life-experienced of the villagers knew that she was holding back.

" _Zu'u dreh ni ulaak wo hi los ahrk kolos hi los nol. Zu'u fen laan hi wah lif."_ No one understood and none had heard such a language that radiated of power. Von dorf, in an extreme effort of concentration only could stammered those poor words while sweat was rolling of his face. "W-w-what?" Instead of answering, the woman mage waited. Waited for what? Well that was soon answered as the sky briefly turend black and something heavily landed on the house's roof behind Adelbrand. Trembling from head to toe, the nobleman turned around and was now face to face with an enormous red-scaled head. A dragon, with green slitted eyes that showed power and knowledge. That wasn't the only surprise as the beast _spoke_. "What she said, _mun_ , was ' _I do not care who you are and where you are from. I will want you to leave.' "_ It spoke in an ancient form of Germanian but was still understandable. If he wasn't scared for his miserable life, von Dorf would have sworn that the beast was smiling.

Seeing as he could nothing, he complied and trembling like a leaf left the place to find his horse. The crowed separated in two to let him go. Soon, the sound of a horse neighing because it was forced to go into a full gallop and all present saw a horse in the distance. Now a heavy silence installed itself between the newcomer and the villagers, as they were eying each other. But then it was broken by a shocked gasp and the sound of something wet hitting the ground. Frederik, as well as the robed woman, turned around to see Konstanze gripping her belly while the area around the inner tights were wet.

Her water just broke.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **1 I am alive once again**

 **2 It's good to see you my old friend, Odahviing.**

 **3 Could you please tell me what happen after. .. my death? I do not think this is Nirn anymore.**

 **4 So he fulfilled his fate as devourer of world.**

 **5 But if it was the case, how are you still here?**

 **6 Same that happen to him**

 **7 Will you be my wings one more time?**

 **8 I have sworn that I will be at your service in this world as in next**

 **And done. So again, sorry for the short chapter. I hope you like it and so, do not hesitate to leave a review, I would appreciate that. Thank you! And if you have suggestion, do not hesitate! I'm open about that!**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **Littleswiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I want to apologize for the delay. I got what every writer fear… writer block. And I have bad news… I just found a new full time job for the next month. So I don't know if I will have the time to write any more.**

 **27 fav and 34 followers? Really, thank you for liking this story. I hope you will like this chapter, even if I'm not really happy with it. Well leave me a review to let me know of your opinion and/or if you have a suggestion. Thank you.**

 **I read you all, and I will now put the translation beside the sentence in dovahzul.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero nor The Elder Scrolls, they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Manor Schnurbart_

The manor of count Schnurbart was the kind that every count and countess of any names should possess. It was big, luxury and on the top of a little hill, giving an imposing feeling to the rest of the landscape, particularly for the little villages here and there. There were no forests for miles. The land surrounding the manor was filled with fields of different kind of crops. And in the middle of all of this was a river, very large, twisting and turning in a random pattern, thus earning the name of _The Schlange_. It was the main source of water for the fields and the domestic use. The air was sometimes filled by little concentration of smoke where the houses and others residences were.

One of the many windows of the manor had light shining weakly through it. The inside of the room was a very large study room, with the walls covered in shelves that were filled with books, from the little literature to the very old and thick tomes from another time. In the middle of the room, on a very expensive red carpet was an oak desk where laid yellow papers containing old notes that were scribbled with black ink. Multiple candles were lighten and were the only things that gave light to this darken room. Currently, a hunched figure was writing something at that desk. This person, a man around his late thirties, had the air of nobility not found in many. All of his demeanor screamed proper noble with combed black hair and a fine mustache that was taken care of. His eyes very of a deep brown, showing a calm façade that hid a very sharp intelligence. A little pair of glasses were perched on his nose. His brown orbs kept following his feather as it lay down letters upon letters on the paper. Once in a while, he would look up and stare at a particular stone. It was more like a crystal than a vulgar rock. The surface was smooth and of a dark purple color. But there was something strange about it. It could have been seen as a little trick of light, but the man, known as Hans Schnurbart, 'The Golem', knew better. He knew that what he saw was a power, untapped and untouched by mankind that could have a lot of potential uses.

Taking the crystal in his hand, he rotated the thing to see it in all angles. Once again, a shimmering light was seen coming from it, and then a sort of mist moved inside the crystal. He put it back in its place and went back to taking notes. Fifteen minutes later, while he was still focused on his notes, a soft and polite knock came from the other side of the large double door. "Come in." Was all Schnurbart said before one of the door was open and an elder man, neatly dressed as a butler, entered the room with a tray in his hand. Approaching the hunched figure of the count, the butler politely asked "Does my lord would like to have a refreshment?" A simple wave of the hand was the answer and the butler immediately laid down a sliver goblet and poured wine. As soon as the cup was filled, the older man walked away, leaving alone his master. However, he was quickly stopped. "Before you leave, do we have any news regarding the little 'expedition' I created?" Stopping in his track, the butler thought a little about it and finally answered. "No my lord. Nothing came up nor was brought up by any messengers." A hmm escaped the count's lips. With another wave of his hand, he dismissed his servant and soon the sound of a door being shut was heard and he was once again left alone with his thoughts.

But then, the _whispers_ came. The voices of thousands were heard by his ears. They whispered that his little experiment was a success. That power was soon to be his. A power that was not seen nor heard of. A power that could, would even surpass the one's of his god and founder Brimir. They had appeared one day, after he had experimented something he had found in a very old tome that he had to translate the language. It had been really difficult but after months he finally managed to do it. And what a surprise it was! This book had knowledge unknown to him and probably to the rest of the world, elfkind included. It was then _they_ arrived. He thought, at the time, that his mind was beginning to dive into the land of darkness known as madness. But _they_ told him secrets, knowledge that no one knew. And more importantly, they had told him in their voices from beyond the grave, that he could have one of the more powerful servant he could dream of. As any power hungry noble would react, he followed their advices and here he was.

He tried to suppress a yawn in vain and decided to get some rest. He had been working on that crystal for quite a long time. On that final thought, he got up from his desk and left the room. But before he did that, his eyes looked through the window. His mind flew into the near future, as he had a nagging feeling that things were going to change. For the best or the worst, he didn't know. Only the future would tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hassendorf_

Cries of pain filled the little shack that was called a house as a woman was going through the process of giving birth. Beside her, sitting on a stool, was a man that was gripping her hand to try and give her some sort of comfort. A gentle yellow glow was lighting the couple and show the worried face of the man, as a lot of blood was leaking. This was not normal.

The origin of this light was the gloved hands of Ysmir. And her current predicament was something she hasn't done often. Sure she had before, back on Nirn, helped a few birth but none of them were this bloody. And painful if the cries were of any indication. She would have said "push" but the eardrums of the soon to be newborn would explode. Well the husband was already doing it, so she only had to concentrate on the healing spell. He hands glowed the familiar golden soothing light and did its job appeasing and helping the recovery from the blood loss. Even if her magic soothed a part of the pain, it didn't make it disappear. Her 'patient' took a deep breath and pushed once more with a clenched face covered in sweat, as the pain, albeit being diminished, was still unbearable. Then she saw it. A little something poked its little head outside. Well more like the top of it. With a movement of the head towards the young couple, she 'told' them that she saw their child. Seeing this and understanding the sign, the husband told his wife to keep pushing. And pushing she did. With a final cry filled with pain, the baby was out. As soon as its, _her_ little body came into contact with the cold air of the world, she cried, making her first sound into this world. Of course Ysmir had her in her hands, firmly secured. Taking the nearest sharp object, which was Dragonbane, she was going to cut the umbilical cordon but refrained herself from doing so. With one look to the new father, she presented him her sword. Understanding the message, he took the blade with a tentative and trembling hand. With the other he grasped the cordon and took a deep breath. Even if he didn't give any force in the movement, it was cut clean. No harm from the enchantment was done to either the mother or the newborn.

She saw his eyes watering at the sight of his new baby girl. His wife spoke, probably wanting to see her too as Ysmir didn't understand what they were saying and that was a problem she needed to take care of, not now however. As the new mother was holding her baby and was clearly very tired from the birth, she spoke some more, saying things along the lines 'My baby girl, my daughter' or something like that. But then she heard something, more precisely a name she hadn't heard in a long, _long_ time. It was "Rolande". The woman had decided to name her daughter Rolande and from the expression of happiness that the man had, he too agreed that it was a beautiful name. If she wasn't wearing her mask, they would have probably seen a smile. However not the kind that showed happiness, no, it was the kind that held a deep nostalgia.

The man gave back her sword and soon it was back into its sheath. However, as the happy couple was looking with fondness at their newborn child, Ysmir went back to work and use one more time her healing spell, just to make sure that everything was fine. However, the spell in itself only closed the wound and didn't make up for the blood loss. Her patient would have to rest in order to recover. Getting up, she produced a little potion of health that will help for the creation of blood and offered it to the couple. Looking up from their baby, both of them saw the vial and accepted it, understanding the message. Taking her staff that was leaning against a wall, the last Dragonborn left the new parents to their joy and got out. It was only after she closed the door she saw that in front of the little house was a grand part of the folks of the village. All were looking at her with a mixture of wonder and fear with a little bit of uncertainty. When they saw that she was looking at them, a lot looked at their feet, not wanting to look her into the 'eyes' of her rather intimidating mask. And probably the blood that was on her gauntlets didn't help.

Behind her she heard the door being opened and the eyes of the mass looked at the newcomer before they started to calm down and their bodies relaxed. Turning her head, she saw that it was the man who had against his chest, in a warm embrace, his new daughter. The villager eyes softened a bit upon seeing the scene. Ysmir saw that his eyes were red, and that little tears still fell from his face. He talk, in a shaky voice, to the villagers and of course she didn't understand one bit. She might have found this little speech touching, if she, of course, could understand any of it. But as the language was lost to her, it wasn't the case. Well, now that she had helped them, nothing was stopping her to leave here and now. And that was precisely what she was going to do, if it wasn't for a sudden shout that was addressed to her. Turning around with a sigh, that was hidden by her mask, she saw the new father that had a face that she knew all too well. It was a face that no only held a deep gratitude for what she have done, but it was also a face that was normally seen on zealot, religious zealot. Of someone who had their eye open and discovered faith. And _that_ was exactly why she didn't stick around when she had accomplished something or helped someone. And it was also one of the many reason why she decided to stay inside the academy of Winterhold. Of course it didn't stop her from going out living adventures but mostly kept hidden from the masses.

Knowing what was coming, she help her hand up, stopping him from advancing or talking. Before doing what she had in mind, she made sign to him to cover his daughters fragile ears. Taking a deep breath, she shouted " _ODAVHIING_!" Yes, her friend and wings had flew off who know where when she was busy helping bringing a child into this world. And he could have help by being a translator… well, seeing a dragon that could burn everyone to a crisp would be a little...intimidating to say the least. And she didn't think that he would like being stuck doing that. Even if he was under her service, he still had his pride.

A roar could be heard in the distance, answering her call. And soon, a form approached by the air. Behind her, she heard people gasped and some shouting in a mix of awe and fear. Then the earth shook as something massive landed in front of her. " _Fos los hi praag, Dovakhiin?"_ (What is you need, Dovakhiin?). When Odavhiing spoke to ask this question, people gasped again, children were huddled against their parents and the villagers took more distance between themselves and Ysmir. Without a word, she approached Odavhiing, making clear of her intention. The dragon lowered his head so that she could mount it. Once seated, Ysmir looked one last time at the crowd that formed while she helped the woman to give birth before he took off, making dust flying around and people shielding their eyes from the wind.

The village and its inhabitants were becoming just little pecks as the distance between herself and them grew. At first, they flew in silence until Odavhiing spoke. " _Kolos dreh hi laan wah bo?"_ (Where do you want to fly?) Thinking for a bit, she felt something inside tiered up. Something awoke. It was subtle enough for her not to worry about it, but still strong enough to have a little influence. Raising her staff, she pointed it on her left. Odavhiing followed the direction and flew there.

She didn't knew why, but she felt as she _needed_ to go in that direction. The sound of the wind rushing past her head was heard, the gentle up and down movement of Odavhiing's head calmed her and helped her think. This sudden urge to go into that direction seemed strange, but something in her head quickly told her that she shouldn't worry about it and just keep going. But then, something occurred to her, she, after being awake for hours, hadn't even been hungry or thirsty. That was something concerning. And if she was right, which she was a lot, that means that her little "snack" hadn't been enough to recover her statue as a living being. But from what she absorbed, her vigor would last for a while, a few days. But then she would need to absorb more vitality.

Well, she would dealt with the problem once it would occur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Manor Schnurbart_

While the count was resting, his estate was having a medium scale panic attack. The villages close to the manor saw a looming figure approaching and when they saw it was a dragon, they all acted in accordance to the situation: their inhabitants all locked themselves inside their houses, hoping that the threat would just pass and leave them alone. Which it did. They all watch as the flying and fire-breathing lizard flew towards the manor. Seeing as it wouldn't concern them, they went back to their own business. But still threw a look at the manor, just to be sure.

And so that's what woke up Hans, as a commotion was heard even inside his private quarter. Yawning, he was going to call for a servant, or his personal butler to know what was going on but he was beaten to it when the very same person he thought about entered, knocking before entering of course, to let him known of the current situation. "Sir, we have an uninvited guest that landed in the court." This was said with the most utter calm, as if that kind of things were a common occurrence. Sighing as something interrupt his rest, the count made sign to the butler who immediately went to retrieve his coat before helping him to put it on. Taking his wand on the nearby table, the count was ready to greet whoever just entered his manor without any invitation. Walking with confidence steps and being closely followed by his butler, he arrived in the court to be greeted by a spectacle he haven't seen before. In front of him, with shaky legs and a sloppy grip on their halberds were his commoners guards that were facing a dragon that wasn't like the others. It only had two legs and a pair of wings it used to maintain itself. Even if it was the most eye catching, it wasn't the dragon that caught the attention of count Hans. No. It was the figure that was beside the beast's head that caught his eye. And he knew that figure well. It, well she now that he looked more carefully, was wearing dark robes with golden trims, spiky gauntlets and a mask reminiscent of a sort of sea creatures, like a squid of an octopus.

Once again, the voices were right. Before things could escalate, he made sign and call for his guards to lower their weapons. The action seemed to have surprised the robe woman if he could judge from her subtle body language. In response to the guards stopping pointing their ridicule sticks, the figure made sign to what seemed to be her familiar to stop glaring at them. Seeing as everyone was relatively calm, Schnurbart decided that greetings were of order. "I welcome you stranger to my estate. I hope that you haven't been bothered by my guards, they were only doing what they are paid for. _Please_ , come in to talk like the civilized beings were are." This was accompanied with a gesture to invite her to follow him. He turned around, not even looking at her, knowing that she was following him, if the sound of her staff hitting the ground was of any indication. As always, his butler was right behind them before closing the doors that leaded to his master's office, letting the two alone to talk.

Seeing as his 'guest' was standing still, Schnurbart told her to take a seat. "Take a seat." She made no sign of moving. That surprised him a little but he quickly understood that there was a pretty inconvenient wall, language. And that was confirmed by her head leaning o the side as if she didn't understood a word he said. Sighing, he took out his wand and before pointing it at her, he made sure to 'tell' her that no harm will happen to her and it would only mean that they could speak after he used the spell. The masked woman nodded and stood still, letting him use the spell. Wording the necessary incantation, the count's wand glowed for a fraction of second before that light flew and went through his guest. Beside that, nothing seemed to have changed. "Can you understand me now?" He asked her politely and received a nod as an answer. "Good. So, please, take a seat." He showed a nearby chair and she complied, still gripping her staff. Once both of them had a seat, he took a deep breath before finally beginning the discussion that she surely expected.

"Before we start, I must say that it isn't really polite to not reveal one's face when you are invited with a noble such as myself. If you would please." With a little of hesitation, his guest brought her gloved hands to her mask, after putting her staff against a nearby chair and gripped the edges before slowly taking it off. He didn't saw at first her face as she leaned it forward so that she could do it more easily. It was then laid on her lap before leaned her head back, revealing her face. The first thing that shocked him was the pale skin. But then was her features. At the place of those hollow cheeks would have been what he could imagine be round cheeks. A the place of those blue lips would have been pink ones. Her hair were short, unkempt and of a pale gray. However here and there, a few had some red in it, as if it was supposed to be their natural color. But the thing that was truly unsettling were her eyes. Even if they were the most colored features of her face, their green was without life, pale and dull. From the bottom of her left jaw to her right cheekbone were two lines. Most likely old scars she obtained in battle. However they weren't clean straight lines, so it wasn't a blade wound. It must have been something big and sharp enough to leave such scars.

She left an impression of a weary traveler who had seen everything and done everything. And her face, albeit pale and hollow looking, surely held a certain beauty if it was healthy. But now it remained to put a name on that face. "I am count Hans Schnurbart, lord of these lands. And what might be the name of such a refined lady?" Flattery wasn't really necessary but it wouldn't hurt anyone, particularly himself, to try to be in her good grace. His guest didn't say anything and was just looking at him, without blinking. He raised an eyebrow at that. Well he would have to be a little more _insistent_ then. "if you would _please_ present yourself" When he said those words, she seemed to struggle a bit before opening her mouth. "Ysmir" This was said in a whisper that shook the room and even the terrain around the manor. Some books even fell from their shelves and he thought that the chandelier was even going to fall but luckily it didn't. Well they didn't lie to him when they said power they meant it. He smiled at that inside.

Now he had a name, but it wasn't enough. He needed to know more about the now-named Ysmir before he did anything too drastic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The gates of the manor_

The guards that were employed by the count knew full well that the only reason why they were engaged was for appearances. The count could defend himself and was a powerful mage in his own right. So when that dragon landed inside the court, all of them were thrown in a state of panic rarely seen. Of course they tried to act professionally, key word _tried._ And then this person just mounted off the beast and their already fear stricken mind suddenly went into downright madness at the sight of the newcomer wrapped into those robes. If it wasn't for sudden appearance of the count, they would have left their post and ran for their live.

After the count _invited_ the intruder inside, all of the guards went back to their posts, after taking a little 'tonic' to recover from their little overdrive of emotion. The two posted at the gates had took more of the 'tonic' than the other and it was seen, as their cheeks were a little red. And that they were throwing at each other jokes of a certain… taste. They didn't really think about the dragon much as the beast just flew away. Then, as one was going to tell his favorite naughty story, the manor and the ground suddenly shook. Thinking that the beast somehow landed again without them noticing, both of them turned around to see nothing. Looking at each other, they shrugged, thinking it was probably just their imagination. So they continued with their little competition of jokes.

Until suddenly the west side of the manor exploded into flames.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review to let me know. I do not know when will be next chapter, so until then see you!**

 **Littleswiss.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! It is I, Littleswiss! I want to apologize for the delay. As I have stated last chapter, I had found a new full-time job for one month and I hadn't found the time to write, as my time was like that, get up, eat, go to work, come back the evening, eat and go to sleep. So yeah… However, my contract just ended yesterday! So now I have time to write! Well if I'm not hit by the bane of all writer…. Writer block.**

 **33 favorites and 47 follows? Damn, I didn't know that you guys would like this story. Thank you for all of this love! And thanks for all of your reviews! However there is a thing that I noticed, you all focused on Schnurbart and not on someone else… eh.**

 **And I have the pleasure to announce that we have hit the 2500 views! Thank you!**

 **So without any further waiting, here is chapter 5.**

 **I do not own Familiar of Zero or the Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim, they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The instant Ysmir laid her eyes on him, she knew that there was something off about this count.

When she had landed with Odavhiing in the court, she had caused quite the commotion with the inhabitants of the manor. Particularly the guards, well the men that passed as guards here. All she saw were scared men that even if front of a clearly powerful foe didn't back down and ran for their lives, probably due to their apparent stupidity. Their stance was sloppy and how they gripped their halberds was completely faulty, just one hit and their sticks would escaped their hands. Then one of them, more courageous or stupid than the others, started to barked at her, probably to stand down or maybe to let her companion to stand down. It was probably the latter as she felt Odavhiing shifted his head and snarled at the direction of the 'chief'. The result of this action was a yelped of fear as him and the others armed men trembled more.

Sighing, she gently tapped one of her Wings horn to let him known she wanted to get off. Sensing her touch, he lowered his head so that she could touch ground. Her boots hit the ground, the rest of her belongings, her sword and staff, clanged a little as they hit each other. The sudden movement caught her welcoming party off guard as suddenly all of the halberds were pointed at her. Sighing again, she was going to use a calming spell when she saw the massive door behind the trembling men opened, halting her action. Coming from it was a man, neatly dressed with perfectly combed hair and, if she was being honest, a very fine mustache that was clearly being greatly taken care of. The air around him screamed nobility, from his confident posture to the fact that he didn't bat an eye to her or her dragon friend.

The only reaction that showed he was mildly surprised was a raised eyebrow. If she wasn't already a little concerned by her… condition, she would have seen a ghost of a smile on his face as he saw her. However when she paid more attention to him, she felt something… off about him. As if there was also another presence bound to him. A presence that was rather familiar. She couldn't put her finger on why it felt familiar but she was sure that she had crossed path with this presence before.

He call his guards to lower their harmless sticks at her. To prove that she hadn't any foul intentions, she lifted her hand before slowly lowering it, making sign to Odavhiing to stop trying to make them spontaneously explode with his stare. Seeing as neither party was doing any sudden movement and were just gazing each other, the lord of this place talked to her. Of course she didn't understood one bit of what he said. However, once again, inside her mind a little part of her suggested to follow him. And she felt complied to follow that thought. And slowly, she marched toward him, making sure to appear non-threatening to the pathetic excuse of guards. Seeing as she was going to follow him, the noble promptly turned around and went back inside, being followed by his personal aid, or butler. When she passed by the leader of the guards, the simple movement of her head when she briefly looked at him made him jerked back and took a few feet of distance between himself and her.

The interior of the manor was a big and clear projection of wealth and power to awe any guests. But she wasn't any guest, she was the Last Dragonborn, vanquisher of the World Eater, bane of vampire and winner of the duel between herself and the first Dovahkiin. So this kind of opulence didn't even faze her. The walls were covered in rich red tapestries, with here and there portray of the master of this place and his lineage. Expensive vases and others pieces of pottery on table were presented on each side of the corridor that she was currently in. Arriving in front of a set of double door. The noble waited for his butler to open the doors for them. Once inside, she raised an eyebrow at the display that offered to her eyes. All of the walls were covered in shelves upon shelves filled with books that ranged from the little fictional story to the dusty old tome that no one could identify the origin. She heard the door being shut by the servant.

Ysmir stayed where she was, following the man with her eyes. When he turned around, he looked at her with a little surprise that was well hidden before he talked more gibberish. To make him understand that she couldn't make sense of what he was saying, she leaned her head on the side. That's when his face lightened as he understood of the current problem.

Sighing, the nobleman took out a wooden carved stick and started to gesture with it and his hand trying to pass a message to her. He repeated the action a few time before she understood. He was going to use magic to make it easier to communicate. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't a little nervous at that but just in case, she prepare a greater ward in her free hand, of course she hid it.

Once she was ready, she nodded to him. The man started the chant in a complete different language that the one he he spoke before. Then she felt it. An energy foreign to her yet familiar coursing though the noble. And that energy all went to his wand. It glowed of a soft white light before with one final word, his wand was thrust in her direction before the light flew at her. The spell, upon contact, exploded into mist and was quickly absorbed by her. She felt a slight pain in the head but before she even knew it, it was gone.

Seeing as nothing, beside the little light show, the man finally spoke, and this time she understood him clear as day. "Can you understand me now?" He asked her with a politeness expected of a man of his stature. She nodded. "Good. So, please take a seat." He gestured to a nearby seat. He then too took a seat.

"Before we start, I must say that it isn't really polite to not reveal one's face when you are invited with a noble such as myself. If you would please." He accompanied this with a gesture of the hand to emphasize. She wasn't keen of doing it. But then, what could go wrong if she just showed her face? After debating within herself for a few seconds, she decided to humor him. Slowly she brought her hands towards her mask, as she leaned forward to make it easier to take it off. When her head was finally free, she for the first time experience the direct contact with the air. She did feel the change of temperature between the interior of her mask and the room she was currently in, but this was dulled, almost imperceptible. The feeling of the living was still denied to her partially.

When she looked at him, he was looking at her, no, he was analyzing her, taking every bit of information that he could from her facial structure. His gaze was of intense concentration as he looked at every curves of her face, every scars and every bit of skin. This lasted just a few seconds before he looked at her in they eyes again. "I am count Hans Schnurbart, lord of these lands. And what might be the name of such a refined lady?" Ha! Flattery, it has been awhile since someone had tried that on her, either to ask her to do something for them or to just try and fulfill their primitive need. Well, she had to admit that with a smile like that, mere women would have fallen and succumbed to it. However, she wasn't any mere woman and that only make her stare at him with a look of boredom. Seeing as his compliment didn't work, he raised an eyebrow before she saw the slightest sign of smirk on his lips.

"If you would _please_ present yourself." An urgent urge to respond to his request appear but she tried to struggle, not wanting to tell her name, her birth one. Only one person she had deemed worthy of trusting knew it. That person was someone she would have died for, and she would have done the same and she _did._ With one final mental push, she opened her lips. "Ysmir" This was only but a simple whisper, but the whole room shook, some books fell from their shelves. The big and shiny chandelier almost detached itself from the ceiling.

Hearing her name for the first time, she could have imagine him smile on the inside. The count got up from his seat and walked, his hands behind his back, towards a section of his office where a very thick and old tome of unknown origin was presented. Its cover had since long lost its color. Count Hans passed a hand over the book while talking. "You know, sometimes, fate decide to be kind and throw something at you that will change your whole life and your look at the world. As a sort of payback for everything it had done to you." He paused before turning around and continuing his little speech. "And if it decided to do that to you, you _need_ to take advantage of that, to completely use what it have given you to its full potential." He marched closer and closer to her and she didn't like that look. A look she was too familiar with. A look of lust, a lust for power beyond anything else. Her eyes kept looking at him, watching his every moves. On instinct her whole body tense, ready to act. Of course he saw that.

"Oh no, no, no. Do not fret. Just stay still, _please._ " That's when realization dawned on her. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't move an inch. The count was still walking towards her, with a smug look plastered on his face. Once he was in front of her, leaned forward before taking her chin into his hand, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "Me and you will be something that this world haven't seen, something that will change everything. And all it will took is something as simple as that..." The sentence wasn't finished that he leaned closer, his lips on a direct path to hers. Her eyes fully widened and something roared inside her. Before their lips could make contact, both her hands hit the arms her chair and the rest was engulfed into flames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she regained consciousness, it was a feeling of being crushed that greeted her. Her eyes fluttered open to see the sky, covered here and there of pummel of black smoke. With some struggle, she managed to get off the planks and other objects that was covering her. Once she was back on her feet, she saw the extent of the destruction she caused. The west side of the manor was gone, the soil was covered in burned objects and ashes. In a split second, she had cast ebony flesh, making herself resisting to her firestorm. However, it was only when she slightly felt the wind on her pale face that she realized that both her mask and staff were missing. If she lost them, that would be bad. However the upside was that both items were resistant to magic and would be intact. And so, she started digging around, trying to find them.

She didn't pay enough attention to her surrounding, as a pile of burned object started to rumbled. Suddenly, a carbonized hand shot out. It shook as it tried to take off some rumbles. A stone fell and hit the ground, filling the quiet air with a _thunk_. Ysmir stopped dead. She turned around and saw the burned body of the count that was still alive! How?! She had cast firestorm at point blank range! She quickly dismissed those thoughts before she made her way towards the shaking pile. Her hand was instantly on her side, ready to take out Dragonbane out of its sheath at any moment notice. Arriving in front of the crisped hand, she took out her sword and with the other hand, she swiped some rumbles until she saw the face of the man that tried to make her his. Well, what was left of his face anyway. He was blind and probably deaf due to the explosion. His breath was ragged, as he tried to engulfed his lungs with air. His eyes were gone, only just pieces of burned flesh. Most of skin was gone, leaving the muscles bare and burned. No more hair adorned the top of his head.

He was as inoffensive as a newborn. She could let him die in pain or abridged his suffering. She decided she would grace him with a quick death. Gripping the handle with her two hands, she place the blade near his neck, took some distance and swang in a quick movement. The action was soon followed by the head of the count falling on the ground and rolling a little. Now that it was done, she had to find her mask and staff, quickly. She started searching around the count, as he was rather close to her when she unleashed the flames. Her hands came across something when they were buried underneath some pile of burned objects. With some struggle, she managed to extract the thing and saw that it was not her mask, nor her staff, but the strange book that the man she had just kill had caressed while he had his little speech.

Now that she was looking at it closer, she recognized the energy that emanated from it. An energy she hadn't felt since she went to the Soul Cairn. And if this book was from there, that only meant that the party that was clearly influencing the late count Schnurbart were the Ideal Masters. She couldn't repress the very annoyed sigh that escaped her lips. Gathering magicka into her right hand, she brought flames into life before launching them at the tome, making it ablaze. The book started to shake, tore and tremble while terrible screeching from beyond this world erupted from it. It wrinkled on itself until it suddenly stopped. No more sounds were coming from the book, no more movements, only a bright flame was still consuming the ancient piece of forbidden knowledge.

While looking at the dancing flames, Ysmir pondered on why would the lords of the Soul Cairn would manipulate a mortal to resuscitate her. What would they gain by doing that? This didn't make any sense! She scratched her head in frustration while grumbling to herself. She would have continued this little tantrum if it wasn't for a little gleam of reflected light that caught her eyes. Turning her head to the side, she caught sight of a part of her mask as the rest was underneath a pile of burned rumbles. Immediately she walked towards it before picking it up, dusted it off before putting it back in its place on her head.

Now it was only the staff of Magnus that was left to find and she didn't had any time to waste. So, taking a deep breath to concentrate, she gathered her magicka into her body, making it form a ball in her mind before launching it like a growing bubble outside of her body. She waited until a part came back to her, letting her know where the staff was located. This little trick of her was useful when she didn't know where magical objects where located. But beside that, it wasn't useful at all in other scenarios. So without any further delay, she walked towards where the 'echo' was and arrived in front of yet another pile of burned things. However when she bent down to start digging, she noticed that she had a wood splinter poking out of her stomach and a pretty big one at that. Apparently, she hadn't been quick enough to cast ebony flesh. Grasping the poking piece of wood before pulling it out, she saw that no blood came out and only a very dull sensation was felt. And as always, the cloth repaired itself if front of her eyes.

After digging out her precious staff, she looked around to see the extent of the destruction she caused. From right to left there was only ashes and flames. Some tree that at first escaped the explosion were now catching fire with the rest of the manor. She didn't know if others had been killed and frankly she didn't care. She was done with this place and its people. Looking up she shouted.

" _ODAVHIING!"_ Her shout echoed and was surely heard by every villages around the hills for miles. And sure enough, a few minutes later, her call was answered as another roar was heard in the distance and her Wings arrived. While she was waiting for him to land, she tried to heal herself with her magic but every attempt was met with failure. She had hoped that her 'condition' wouldn't affect her ability to heal herself but it did. So unless she found a solution to it soon, she would have to live with a hole in her stomach. Her thoughts were abruptly cut when the earth suddenly shook when her dragon friend landed.

" _Zu'u koraav tol hi lost kosaan ofir_.(I see that you have been busy) He was referring to the chaos and destruction that decorated the place. Nothing was said back as she walked straight towards him and hoped on his neck, just behind his head. " _Kolos wah?_ (Where to?)" He asked his companion. " _Ahstaad kolos nid gein los._ (Somewhere where no one is.) Was the curt reply.

So without any more words, the dragon took off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is very interesting how a simple act, such as telling something in public, insulting someone behind their back or killing a bunch of mercenaries and scaring off a noble, for example, could have a very strong impact. And the only reason that such things could escalate so quickly and that fiction from reality couldn't be distinctive from one to the other was the very old art of mouth to ear.

The simple act of defending those people, even if it was just on the moment, would have a very strong domino effect that only gossip would produced. Her 'heroic' deed was of course discussed, told to friends, who in turn told their friends who then told their cousin and so on. And soon, what was left of the original tale was buried under the mountain of made up stories that everyone had created from the base of what they have heard from someone they knew. Of course this process wasn't fast, far from it. It was slow at first, just being a simple subject of fantasy for some.

But then there was the news of the death of Count Schnurbart. His manor was gone. He was found as a disgusting burned husk with his head at the feet of his corpse. And no traces of what or who was the cause were found. The only clue to whoever or whatever was responsible was the tale of the guards that somehow the commoners managed to hear pieces of. From what was they told, a demon in human clothing arrived on the back of a fearsome beast akin to a dragon. Then it used magic to control the count into going into his manor. After that, hell was unleashed upon the building, killing anyone who was in range of the blast. And from the ashes of the manor rose the demon. A survivor of the attack had seen its face and described it as a spirit who came back, as its skin was as pale as snow, its hair was like ashes. And that's when the rumor started to go wild. Because the guard was sure that the 'demon' or spirit looked like a woman. And so, people started to imagine that it was the spirit of an ancient lover that came back to have her revenge. Or that it was a lich that was summoned to kill him by the orders of its master. Soon, people started to see a lot of possible culprits, maybe it was one of his rival that did it or maybe it was another kingdom.

So in short, it was a real mess. And of course, those stories and other rumors were heard by some powerful ears. And to say that they were not happy was an understatement. Of course, they had started to conduct an investigation. However, almost nothing came up. The only solid evidence that they obtained was the clothes that the person was wearing, in particular the mask. And then after that little incident, nothing. Absolutely nothing happened out of the ordinary. It was almost like this 'person ' had vanished. And for years, nothing, absolutely nothing. The rumors started to die down and were just in the back of the mind of the people. Almost forgotten, but still there.

Well, until a certain event.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review to let your opinion known or if you have a suggestion. I hope that next chapter will arrive soon, as I hope that writer block will not knock on my door.**

 **Oh and I had a little idea for the future of the story. Maybe, I insist on the maybe, I will bring back a species from Nirn into the Familiar of zero universe. However, I do not know if it would be a good idea. So I'm asking you, do you think it would be a good idea or not? I have already which one in mind But as I said earlier, I do not know if it's a good idea.**

 **Whatever, I will see you in the next chapter, take care everyone,**

 **Littleswiss.**


	6. Quick notice

**Hello everyone! Littleswiss here and just a quick notice to say that chapter 5 have been updated since last Saturday and that apparently, there was a little problem as none of you have read it. I do not know what was the cause of this, if it was because the website had a problem or that my story have been updated between two really large and popular stories but it is not the point. So Please, go check and read it and do not forget to leave a review and have a nice day/night!**

 **Littleswiss**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello there everyone! Littleswiss here and I'm pleased that my little problem with the precedent chapter was just a little fluke. And I'm please to say that we have hit the 3000 views! Yay! And thank you for all of yours reviews! I'm reading all of them and took account of what you said. And 52 follow and 36 favorites? Yes! Thank you. So now, reply to some reviews:**

 **Guest: Well, you will have to see for yourself ;)**

 **Telron: Well, glad that you liked it.**

 **So if you have any suggestion or any thoughts about the story, leave them in a review, thank you.**

 **Here's chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of zero or The Elder Scrolls, they belong to their own company.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hassendorf_

"Hey!" Was the shout of a man, as he shook his fist at the fleeing form of a teenager who was running that just made his little stand fall. His only answer to his angry shout was the giggling of the young woman. If someone was looking at her, they would have seen her shoulder length brown hair dancing around her face with her pair of blue eyes. Her face was like any young maiden in any fairy tales book, however, a little bit more realistic. She had some freckles on her cheeks and her nose was a little crooked, not enough to make her automatically 'ugly'. Her height was tall for someone her age and she still had time to grow. She wore the simple wear for any commoner: brown pants with a white shirt that was stained with the result of her work in the field.

In all of her 16 years of existence, the young woman had been told many and many times that the current prosperity that the village was experiencing was due to one and only event that happened just before she exited her mother womb. She didn't really understood what really happened because everyone in he village had their own version of the story. But the one she believed the most was of course her parent's version. And she wasn't lying to herself if she didn't feel special by being born with the help of Lady Gerechtigkeit. Thinking about her, she automatically grasped the pendent her father had carved for her. The thing looked like the mask of the 'savior''s village. Every time she felt down, taking the necklace in her hand made her feel better.

She suddenly was brought back to reality when she saw the elder of the village was on her way and that she was on a crash course with him. Eyes widened, she stopped abruptly in front of him but it wasn't enough. The sudden change of pace made her lose her balance and she unceremoniously fell to the ground. Seeing this, the elder couldn't help himself but chuckled. He presented his hand to Rolande and helped her to stand.

"Thanks Opa." She thanked him while dusting herself. He kept chuckling before sending her off, saying goodbye. Not wasting any time, she immediately ran towards her house. On the way, she saw more of the neighbors that all greeted her and she greeted them back. Finally arriving in her modest home, she entered and saw no one, as expected since both her parents were still in the fields.

Taking a nearby candle, she walked towards the door at the back of the house before taking the key out of its hiding place. She unlocked the door. It creaked, as always. Once it was completely open, the content of the small room presented itself to her. Against the wall was a small altar with a little wooden bust of Lady Gerechtigkeit. In front of it were sticks of incense. Once in front of it, she brought the flames of the candles towards one of the stick and light it. She then grasped her necklace before sending a quick prayer. Once it was done, she exited the room before locking it again and putting the key back into its hiding place and went to her small bedroom that her parents had built for her with the help of some neighbors. I wasn't great but it did its job. The bed in itself was just a stack of hay bound together with animal skin as sheet. It was rudimentary but it was still comfy.

Under it she took out some books that she had bought herself with the meager gold she had earned by doing small jobs such as helping at the sawmill or by helping to plant the tent for the market. She sat on her bed with one of her book on her knees, opened for her to read. Her finger traced the curved of the words while she tried to read, familiarizing herself with the sound. The only person that wasn't too busy to help her was the elder. He taught her how to read and write, but as she had to work to the fields and at the market, she didn't have a lot of time to learn. But every opportunities she got to learn she took them, as few as they were.

The village may have an economical boom but that didn't mean that everything was all well and that everyone was rich and literate. No, far from it. They still had problems such as having a bad harvest with the crops or a sudden epidemic touching the cattle, which they had to call a noble for help. The first one was ready to 'help' only for one condition: For the control of the lands since no one had been elected by the emperor to rule since the passing of Schnurbart. Each village of the region was now governing itself but the empire was still master of them and that meant taxes. Less since no noble was asking for it, beside the emperor. The village tried another noble that this time wanted to be paid in all things. And by all things he _meant_ it. Not wanting to choose any of them, the village's followers of Lady Gerechtigkeit started praying for her and made some offerings. The majority of the villages that wasn't following this new religion called them mad for that and told them that they must decide now or find a third party to help them.

And searching they did. However, as it was expected, all the nobles they had contacted wanted something that they weren't ready to give. After much debate, they were going to contact one to help them when suddenly the cattle were fine one day. They were still weak after the epidemic but were overall fine. After that little event, more people joined the ranks of the worship of Lady Gerechtigkeit. Of course they did it in secret as to not arose suspicion and be branded as heretics. And other 'miracles' happened when they were needed and that further reinforced the belief of the followers.

When she finished her page, Rolande closed the book, after putting something to know which page she was at. Getting up, she stretched a little before letting a contend sigh. Suddenly, a piercing shriek cut the air. Not wasting any time, she ran out of her modest home and saw that people were fleeing while some were screaming for their lives. She didn't even have to ask what was going on that she heard it.

"ORCS!" That word filled her with dread as her head turn to the opposite direction the people were fleeing and she saw them. Very tall green beings with horrid faces that was a mix of a pig and a predator with sharp teeth. Most of them were bare chested while some had some rudimentary armor made of leather or even bark. All of them were wielding either clubs, axes or swords. And those weapons were already drenched in crimson blood. Fresh corpses were at their feet. The sight was horrible. Their deep laughter at the chaos was not something anyone should hear. Some of them were wrecking chaos at buildings and killing with a bestial glee, all the while the screaming of their victims were suddenly cut short when their weapons fell on them in a sickening sound.

That's when their eyes fell on Rolande. Her eyes widened, her breath became stronger and her heart started pumping faster. Not wasting any time, she ran away. As soon as she started running, she heard the stomping of the beasts. The reflex to look back was strong, but she knew deep down that if she even just glance once, it would be the last thing she would do. Turning to a corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was an orc. Taller than the others and with better equipment. And in its hand was her father that was trying to get free, in vain. On the ground was her father's sword. Her mother was stricken with horror as she was against a wall, her face showing pure fear.

"HEY!" The young woman didn't know what got her or where this sudden courage came from. She was shaking. Her whole body was screaming at her to run far from here and be safe. But deep down, seeing her parents like this made her angry. The orc hearing her call, turned its ugly head in her direction. Its attention was brought back to her father's futile attempt to get free. Not wasting any time, it clenched his fist, making a sickening crunching noise and Frederik went limp, his arms went to his side motionless. No sound escaped Rolande's mouth. Her eyes were glued to her father's corpse as it was quickly dropped to the floor. The monster was now focused on her and she heard the heavy steps stopped behind her. Suddenly, the armored orc started grunting and snarling, communicating with the ones that were behind her. She was expecting to be bashed away and closed her eyes in fear, but nothing happened.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the ones that were precedently pursuing her stopped and didn't do anything. And that's when she understood. Turning around, she saw what was probably the chief walking toward her, spiked club in his hand. He was smiling, showing all of his sharp fangs and teeth. She knew that she had nowhere to go. All of the possible escaped road were blocked. She threw a look at her mother who was crying over her fallen father. Their eyes met one last time. Her eyes started to get wet, as tears were now falling freely.

Clenching her necklace, she started to chant her last prayer, while her eyes didn't leave the form of the advancing monster. Each step was heavy, deliberately slow as if it was enjoying seeing her fear. Her prayer became more and more rapid as well as her already erratic breathing. And when it was upon her, it lifted its mace in the air. By reflex in a meaningless attempt to protect herself, she shielded herself with her arm, palm towards the incoming attack. But nothing came. She didn't felt the weapon crushing her bones and flesh, but an intense heat in her hand and screams of pain, all accompanied by the smell of burning flesh. Opening her eyes, she saw fire. Stream of flames pouring out of her hand. And the orc that supposed to be her butcher became her victim as it flailed around, trying to get itself rid of the fire. It screeched ans shouted in vain as the flames were eating his flesh until the monster fell with a thud. The flames kept pouring at the burning corpse. She yelped before shaking her hand, trying to put it out and suddenly it stopped. No more flames was licking her hand. She looked at it with bewilderment.

She was brought back to reality when the other orcs started to growl at her and were going to charge her. But once again, she brought her hands in front of her and they stopped, not wanting to join their late chief in death. Nothing happened. Seeing this, they laughed before charging with their weapons raised. "NO!" Shouted Rolande with her arms in front of her. Then the sensation of heat reappeared, this time in both her hands. The closest orc was soon on fire and started to screech. Seeing as the flames came back, she brought her palms towards the rest of the group. Each one of the orc was soon on fire, screaming as they scattered in every direction, flailing their arms as their pained screeches filled the air.

All immediate danger gone, she looked at her hands with a mixture of surprise, wonder and fear. It was only after the adrenaline stopped flowing that she felt it. A power like none other. It was like an extent of herself, almost like a second set of veins that went through her body. She clenched her fists. She felt powerful. In this instant of discovery and wonder, something inside her awoke. An emotion, a desire to protect and guide. While looking at her hands, she saw the smooth curves of the mask that was carve in her necklace. She understood. Her late father said that she had been blessed by Lady Gerechtigkeit when she was born. With this new-found strength, she ran towards her mother to see if no harm had been done to her.

"Mutti!" She exclaimed as she rushed at her mother side, taking her in her arms. "Rolande, I'm.. alright." Konstanze had trouble forming sentence, as the shock was still present. The fact that her beloved husband was just laying lifeless in front of her made her unable to react properly. It was impossible, she didn't want it to be real. "Mutti! Stay with me!" Those words quickly cut off the mother from her dark thoughts.

Helping her up, Rolande brought her to a nearby house, telling her to hunker down and hide. She was going to help, she was going to hunt down the monsters and make them pay. With fury, she ran towards the cries of help and terror. Arriving at the center of the village, she saw the attacking orcs encircling the rest of the living and breathing people that were huddled together. The children were embracing their mother while their cries filled the foul air, the men were all looking down or with their remaining families, staying together until the end. The monsters were all gloating and laughing with deep guttural noises. Seeing this made her blood boil. Rage consumed her being as her fist clenched and the light of flames appeared in her hands.

Not wasting any time, she yelled before bringing her palms forward, throwing a jet of flames towards the mass of orcs. They didn't even had any time to react that one screamed before falling dead. All of them turned around, looked at her and snarled before lifting their weapons and charged. Rolande responded with a snarl of her own as she showered every orcs that arrived in magical flames. However, they were too many and one of them managed to close the distance and swung at her. In an instant she tried to bring her left hand to burn it, but instead of the shower of flames, a transparent barrier formed. The club hit it and bounced back. She was as surprise by this than the orc that would have killed her. However, she recover from her surprise faster than her opponent and showed her right palm, throwing fire at the monster. As with the other, it screeched in pain before falling like the others.

Her body was tensed and ready to engage any new threat. But what greeted her instead of the raging orcs were the remains of their burned corpses. That's when she saw the villagers. All of them had their eyes wide and mouths agape. In their eyes there was gratitude, but also a trace of fear. A fear of her. She followed their eyes and saw that they were watching her flaming and glowing hands and understood. But before she could do anything, the sudden surge of power stopped and the magic that was manifesting in her hands disappeared. Her vision darkened and before she ever knew it, her body fell on the floor and she blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Der Riese, lonely mountain._

She felt it. In the utter calmness that was the world she felt it. A little tug, a sensation of a power she knew, she was familiar with. A power that she hadn't felt since she arrived here. Someone had used magicka. And so, in all the years she had been meditating, Ysmir opened her eyes. Not far from her, an enormous form moved. Odavhiing from his perch lowered his head so that he could speak to her face to face. " _Lost hi felt nii?_ " (Have you felt it?)

" _Geh."_ Was the short answer as she slowly got up after taking Dragonbane that was laying on her lap, before putting back at her side. Floating beside her was her staff of Magnus. It twirled and swung around her before it suddenly stopped its little dance and floated towards her stretched hand. Once every objects was in her possession, she walked towards the lowered head of her companion and hopped on. He didn't needed a word of confirmation that the massive red dragon took off towards the source of the magic they had felt just before.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review to let me know. Thanks again for reading this story and I will see you in next chapter .But I do not know when as I will start university soon but I will do my maximum to write so see you!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Littleswiss.**


End file.
